A docking station for electronic devices is a support structure which may be equipped for various functions, such as device charging and data synchronization between a docked device and an external source (such as a desktop computer). Docking stations are manufactured with specific brands and models of devices in mind, and may include features that are compatible with specific requirements (e.g. connector types, power signaling, etc.) of the docking devices.
Docking stations, like many modern electronic devices, may be capable of wireless communication with remote networks and other devices. For example, a docking station may establish a wireless connection with a docked device to exchange various different types of data with the device. In particular, a docking station may be wirelessly paired with one or more docked devices. In some environments, it may be challenging to correctly pair docked devices to a docking station. For example, in a space that is densely occupied by a plurality of electronic devices (e.g. a large number of devices in close proximity to each other), confusion may arise in determining which devices should be wirelessly paired to a specific docking station. Such confusion may arise, at least in part, due to limitations in short-range communication and detection capabilities of docking stations and/or docking electronic devices.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.